


Knee Socks Headcanons

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [15]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Kneesocks, More tumblr requests, Pennywise Headcanons, idek, im not sure, im sorry but im also not, kneehighs, the clown apparently has a clothing kink, whats going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: A tumblr request for Pennywise seeing the reader in kneesocks for the first time.





	Knee Socks Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: BeepBeepTimeToFloat

Pennywise Seeing You in Knee Highs:

-He’s never seen you in them before, but one night when you’re feeling particularly ~frisky~ you put them on and wait for him in nothing but a pair of panties  
-He smells the lust on you pretty quickly because he’s always watching over you and that includes keeping an eye on how your scent changes  
-One minute you’re alone and the next he’s in the doorway looking at you.  
-“Mm, what do we have here?”  
-Doesn’t know what “kinks” are, only what he likes/you like, but knee highs are DEFINITELY something he likes  
-Stalks over to you and runs his fingers up the fabric to the edge, playing with it while looking at you hungrily  
-“Are these for me?”  
-Climbs on the bed, positioning himself between your legs and pulling them up so they rest on his shoulders  
-Holds your ankle in one hand while his lips and nose move along the length of your leg, pressing kisses into the fabric/skin  
-Does the same thing with the other leg but starts nipping at your skin  
-Bends down and grabs you from behind your knee, hiking your legs up so he can still see the socks while pushing your panties to the side and eating you out  
-LOVES touching them, can’t stop even if he wanted to  
-Once he’s got you trembling and shaking from his tongue, you kiss those panties (and any chance of wearing them again) goodbye  
-Holds an ankle in each hand to spread your legs, keeping them visible while he slides into you  
-Rests them on his shoulders again so he can grip your ass and hips, getting as deep as he can to hear you moan and whine  
-He’s lost all his delicacy now and is going to fucking WRECK YOU  
-Loud, angry grunts  
-Skin slapping FUCKING LOUDLY  
-Wet noises from how far he pulls out before sinking back into you again  
-Leans forward so you’re nearly folded in half, legs still in the air as his thrusts get faster and sloppier  
-When he cums he’s going to push in deep and keep thrusting through it until it’s pouring out of you  
-GROWLING  
-Those socks have him so hot and bothered he’s gonna finger fuck you until you come again before he calms down  
-Panting and kissing your legs again  
-“We’ll be getting you more of those…”


End file.
